


Thought I Saw You Today

by TriaKane



Series: The Archer Lay Bleeding [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl mourns what's been lost.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3494258">Lay You Down To Sleep</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought I Saw You Today

**Author's Note:**

> While working on the first story, I realized this song was such a perfect fit. You're Still Here by Faith Hill. Seriously haunting.

Leaving the group, Daryl stealthy walked through the woods hoping to secure something for dinner. The woods of South Carolina were like the ones in Georgia, for the most part.

He was tracking a rabbit when something distracted him. Not sure what was wrong, Daryl froze, looking around. The day was bright, the kind of bright that made your eyes water. He held up his hand to shield his eyes and...

_Thought I saw you today_

Wha?? He blinked suddenly, unconsciously taking a couple of steps towards... towards...

_You were standing in the sun then you turned away_

Beth... Beth? But it couldn’t be. Beth was... not gone... dead.

_And I knew it couldn't be, but my heart believed_

Daryl stood still, unwilling to move or blink and break the spell of moment.

Aw, Beth... 

His eyes burned and he blinked tears away and the vision before him disappeared.

It wasn’t the first time he thought he’d seen her. Or seen something that reminded him of her. 

_Oh, it seems like there's something every day_

Involuntarily, he fingered the leather cord around his neck until his fingers touched the silver heart.

_How could you be so far away when you're still here?_

Slowly he dropped to the ground, dropping his head as a tear slid down his cheek.

_When I need you, you're not hard to find_

He raised the charm to his lips and wished... but it did no good.

_You're still here_


End file.
